Blossom
by Ichigo Oga
Summary: AU! Izuku saves a girl and later on gets confessed to by her. He agrees to go out with her...but only if they get married! Fast forward a few years and Izuku opens his door to see her, who calls him her husband! Thus begins their strange married life.
1. Moonlight Is A Message Of Love

**Author's note:** **This is a normal world AU where quirks don't exist. Izuku is 19 years old while Momo is 22. This chapter and next one might be in first person POV. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moonlight Is A Message Of Love**

The breeze of the cold winter night bit my bleeding body making me shiver. Blood pooled underneath me as I stared at the beautiful night and bright full moon.

_The pure white snow is sucking my life away…_

_Am I...going to die...? At least...I saved _her_. _

The pain, it's like my whole body is burning.

_Dying...really hurts...heh…_

"I'm sorry! Because of my carelessness, you had to jump in to save my life!" It was _her_, the one I saved. She seemed to be panicking checking my injuries and seemingly calmed down before smiling and cradling my form in her arms. She offered me a calming smile as I took in her features. "You'll be fine. You won't die from something like this."

_Heh..._

"Besides, you..." she lowered herself closer to me and continued, "...still don't want to die either right?"

..._this is coming from the careless girl herself who almost died because of _Truck-kun_. _

I chuckled. "Right...you are..."

She smiled lovingly at me (why?). "You know..." she cupped my cheek. "...you're kind of cute. I may have fallen for you. The name's ****. Wanna go out with me?"

I laughed hacking up blood and cheekily smiled at her. She seemed worried and was about to panic. I grabbed her hand and smirked bloodily at her. How she wasn't disgusted by now surprised me. "Alright." I stood up with her supporting me and stared up directly at her gleefully happy eyes and joked the next words that will later become the pride of my life. "If you marry me, I'll go out with you." I really meant it as a joke, because why not? We're strangers. We will never be seeing each other again in the future and even if we do, I doubt we will recognize each other.

Her genuine answer and the sincerity behind her words surprised me to say the least.

"Yes! With pleasure!" She then slightly bent down making me remember that she was taller than me and kissed me just at the corner of my lips. "That's my promise." She flushed slightly and smiled at me. I felt heat rise up in my cheeks.

"The name is Izuku Midoriya. My pal calls me Deku." I grinned and noticed something. "Is it me or is the moon shining brighter now?" I asked her looking up at the moon. _How am I still talking? Or standing for that matter? I'm either supposed to die or pass out...oh! Probably because I'm well built and sturdy._

"The moon approves of our union." **** said looking at the moon herself smiling a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat.

_Yup it's mutual..._

Soon black spots started appearing in the corners of my eyes sapping all energy in my body causing me to fall on my knees and hands. I felt her wrapping her arms around me. I could also hear the ambulance getting closer. As my consciousness started fading in and out I heard her speak.

"If you've read **Taketori Monogatari**, then know this." She probably kissed my forehead, I can't tell but I did hear her. "That we _**will **_reunite, my dear husband." After hearing those words, I lost consciousness.

* * *

A few days after entering kindergarten, a group of girls approached me while I was building a wide house with building blocks.

"Hey, you're name is Izuku right?" The leader among them asked. I nodded. She then smiled evilly and said, "That means it can also be read as 'Deku' right? As in 'Useless'? Hahaha!" the whole gang laughed at me and what did I do? I deadpanned at them and got back to building my master plan 'My future home'. It seemed my response angered them and they immediately sprang into action destroying my creation.

I cried and they smirked only to blanch when they heard the caretaker's voice.

"You three better apologize to him or I'm taking this to your parents!" they paled and immediately apologized to me and turned tail throwing a glare at me that screamed, 'This isn't over!' "Now now calm down lil' Izu. The bad girlies are gone and I'm here." She said hugging me and running her hands through my hair.

I calmed down and thanked her.

Next week, the same group of girls cornered me behind the school. The leader growled at me. "You got saved by the caretaker last week but now? No one's saving you!" she slapped me and said, "Know this! You're a 'Deku'! You're useless! If you dare shine again, you'll face my wrath. Got it?"

"Not if I can help it!" I was saved. A boy my age with spiky ash-blonde hair and crimson eyes was glaring at them as he was walking up to us.

The girls scowled and glared at him and released me making him the new target.

"Huh? And what will _you _do? Shorty?" A side character (pfft!) from the group spoke up.

"What will I do huh?" He asked smiling ferociously like an wild animal. "I'll do this!" I watched with fascination and admiration as he took down the group of girls effortlessly within a matter of minutes. He then dusted his hands and grabbed me by the shoulders. Strangely I didn't feel scared of him despite what he did mere moments ago. "Listen. They called you 'Deku' right?" I nodded. "Know this, the name 'Deku' sounds similar to 'Dekiru' as in 'You can do it'. From this moment take this name 'Deku' with stride and show the world that you are _not _useless and you will _never _be." I smiled and nodded at him. He smirked and thrust his fist towards me. "I'm Katsuki Bakugo."

I grinned. "And I'm Izuku Midoriya! Call me Deku! Okay, Kacchan?" We fist bumped and returned back into the kindergarten building.

That night I deeply thought about what Kacchan told me and decided. _I'll become a man nobody can make fun of! _

After a lot of begging to my parents with the legendary puppy dog eyes I got into an elementary school nearby. I had profusely apologized to Kacchan for leaving him behind as he didn't want to start early like me and surprisingly he encouraged me to chase my dreams and made me promise to hang out with him in the weekends. Cue the waterworks that the Midoriyas are well known for, along with a lot of swearing from the volatile blonde. I later found out, Kacchan was my mother's friend's son when they dropped by that evening in our house for a visit. Cue the waterworks and swearing _again_.

Once I got into the school, I furiously studied and studied; however, that isn't to say I overworked myself. Nuh-uh. I ate plenty and slept plenty. So my health was top notch. The only days I didn't study were the weekends which I spent with a sleepover at Kacchan's house or him at mine.

Once I passed the second grade, the teachers came to a conclusion. I'm a prodigy, a genius, a diamond (hey! I'm not bragging!). So after talking with my parents and with my confirmation, they made me skip two grades and placed me in grade five. The load had increased but I didn't let it deter me. Thus I finished my elementary education in four years.

My parents set up a party to celebrate the occasion of early graduation and invited Kacchan and his family. Kacchan as always smirked and fist bumped me before pulling me into a hug and congratulated me.

"I'm proud to have you as my best friend." He said and cue the waterworks and swearing _once again_.

Just like elementary school, I skipped to the third year after the first year due to my outstanding records in middle school. I finished middle school in two years and on top of that I was sent a scholarship offer from a prestigious school in Tokyo. Needless to say, with everyone's persuasion and consent, I accepted it and at the age of 10 officially became a high school student.

I expected bullying and jealousy in Tsukuba High School because of my smarts and my age after moving into a house bought by my father in Tokyo. But to my surprise (and horror), the school turned co-ed that year! I was the only boy in a class of 25 and every single girl would either focus completely on me instead of the class and get scolded by the teacher or invite me to lunch (and worse is that they cuddle with me!). Obviously I pass out from embarrassment and frequently had to visit the infirmary.

I pulled the same stunt I did back in middle school and once again graduated a year early by skipping to the third year much to the despair of the girls. I was sent a scholarship offer _again _but this time from Tokyo University.

For such a prestigious academy, their lessons were surprisingly easy. When I told this to Kacchan he simply scoffed and said, "Yer too smart for any school and I'm damn sure yer gonna finish university early too."

He ended up laughing at my face three years later when I graduated from the university as an architect. _An official architect at the age of 15. _Maths is a favorite subject of mine, so after some _persuasions_ I was allowed to participate in classes of Finance but this time I had to sit for the admission test, came out at the top making the faculty and staff groan.

Sadly, I got into an accident on the night of my admission test of university to study Finance. It was the night I met _her_. The very same night I saved _her _by tanking the hit from the truck after pushing her away when she oh-so carelessly started crossing the road. The same night we childishly promised to marry each other under the bright full moon. It was the night I first met my _wife_.

Allow me to rewind what happened at that night.

* * *

**Flashback start (night of the accident):**

It was night when I reached the bus station to get on a bus that would take me to the one near my home. I sat there waiting for a few minutes listening to music. As I was listening to music, my eyes fell on the opposite side of the road where a girl was walking listening to music like me. the first thing that crossed my mind was: _She's beautiful... _She was tall, had a mature body and was far more beautiful than the ones I have seen in both high school and during my first three years at University. She had catlike onyx eyes and black hair tied in a spiky ponytail with a bang framing the right side of her face. She was likely to be a high school student in my assumption.

My admiration (not ogling mind you!) of her beauty was brought to a crashing halt when she suddenly started crossing the road with a truck heading her way blaring its horn. Before I knew it, I was already in front of her and then pushed her away tanking the hit from the truck, flying through the air and rolling across the street all bloody after landing and came to a screeching stop at least 30 meters away.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Then she came to my side and blah blah blah, you know the rest. Thankfully I didn't suffer much, just a few fractures in the bones here and there, a concussion and had to spend two months rehabilitating in the hospital. My acceptance letter had come in two weeks after the exam and the university was told about my condition. Thankfully they said it wasn't any problem and they'd send the notes with a student who wouldn't mind teaching me.

I was always good at maths and so I breezed through the lessons all in three years and this time with major in Finance.

During my second year (third of Finance and fifth in total), I became a father. Not a biological one mind you! I adopted a five year old girl named Eri who was abused by her father simply because her mother died protecting her from a thug. When I first crossed paths with her during an evening jog, she had asked me to help her, _save _her from her abusive father when she escaped from him. Just as I had picked her up, the man had appeared demanding that I return her. I refused and we got into a fist fight which I won barely and called the police. The man was thrown into the jail for child abuse and I adopted her, officially making her my daughter as Eri Midoriya.

Of course _she_ had disappeared after _that night_ but at least I knew her name and found a letter from her (that I still have now) on my bedside table back at the hospital. I was a bit happy and hopeful when I read the part where she wrote that she'd reunite with me once she graduates from university. I mentally replied to her-_I'll be waiting._\- despite not knowing when she'd graduate and knowing that she wouldn't hear me.

So imagine my surprise when she appeared by my doorstep at noon a week after my nineteenth birthday in the same outfit (or likely an exact new copy) as that night with a trolley bag, a smile on her face and said:

"Hey..." she waved at me and continued, "...long time no see."

If my dear daughter Eri and my cousin Nana wasn't here I would've jumped at and tightly hugged her.

"..." I could only dumbly nod at her in reply. Her presence reminded me of the literature that is **Taketori Monogatari** and how Kaguya-hime was taken back as she was returning to the moon.

"If by chance you forgot my name, it's Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu. Anyways, can I come in please, my dear husband?" She sweetly asked with a finger on her chin and I fainted.

Way to go, me. Way to go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. I am back

**Chapter 2: I am back**

* * *

_**Momo POV**_

_Today's the day. _

Yesterday was the day I finally graduated from University as a certified Mechanical Engineer. My parents were happy and celebrated it with a small party only among ourselves and the maids and butlers in our mansion. It was fun, my friends Kyoka, Itsuka and Shoko were there.

I was planning to move out to finally start living with _him _as his _wife_ in everything but legal papers. Before I could bring the topic up to my parents, my dad was the one who asked me when I was going to see my _husband_ and introduce him to them officially. Kyoka and Itsuka smirked and Shoko looked concerned for some reason.

My dad had told me to marry him first before bringing him to them because he knew that my _husband_ would be overwhelmed to see me and parents at his doorstep.

I pulled out a marriage registry form out of thin air (don't ask how) and asked for their signatures as proof of their acceptance and witness as well. Kyoka was the one who wanted to be the witness so I let her be the one. My dad then pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to me. It was a letter of consent.

When I was done filling my side of the form, something came to the forefront of my mind. I had asked why dad seemed fine with the fact that I was marrying someone he and mom didn't pick. I winced when they looked hurt.

"_We're never going to have you marry someone _not _of your choice dear. And besides, this kid despite being younger than you is quite famous and I personally know him too. The kid's a total cinnamon roll." _

It was my dad that answered. I was surprised by the fact that dad _personally_ knew him. Heck even I knew that he was quite famous but for dad to know him personally? That _never_ seemed to be a possibility in my mind.

"_He works once a month in my office to check my company's financial status and make corrections while giving advice on where to improve. And besides, he also designed the cottage that the construction company is working on near the beach."_

I didn't know that and was quite elated that my _husband_ is so cool. I did wonder how he was doing and remembering his smile- no matter how bloody it was at the time- always calmed me down and filled me with warmth.

My mother was also fine with with my marriage and wanted _grandkids _to spoil soon. Of course I blushed and yelled at her. And dad then dropped a bomb on me right then and there making me freeze up.

"_Oh yeah he's a father now too." _He was grinning widely when he said that and laughed when I froze. I felt betrayal. Before I could spiral down into depression my dad continued softly. _"He adopted a little girl not long after meeting you and he always lights up like a bulb when I asked about her condition. He even showed me a picture of her and I can guarantee you that you'll love her." _

I had released a breath I didn't know I was holding back in and slumped over the dining table much to my friends' amusement. When I asked if he had a picture of the girl, he said he didn't and even if he had one he wouldn't show me because it would ruin the surprise of seeing the cutest creature on the entire planet. I pouted.

Though Shoko had brought up an important question. How would I know where he lived? My dad piped in telling that he knew where he lived and would be more than glad to drop me off. I gladly accepted and honestly, I knew my dad was awesome, but he proved to be the best dad yesterday once again.

So that is how how find myself exiting the car with the driver pulling out my luggage from the trunk of the car. I took it from him and with a bow he entered the car and left wishing me a happy married life. Taking a few breaths, I walked towards the duplex house he lived in.

His house was amazing. It was big and was painted lime green with splashes of yellow, blue and black. The windows were blue tinted. Beside the house was a garage where I assumed he parked his car in.

_So he has a car…_

Reaching the door, I pressed the doorbell and waited. I heard a muffled 'Coming!' and the door soon opened revealing _him. _I wore the same dress as that night and flashed him a smile when he stared gobsmacked at me.

He has definitely grown but is still a good two or three inches shorter than me. He still has the baby fat on his face, the freckles and his warm, vibrant emerald eyes. He definitely has become leaner (and muscular).

"Hey…" I waved at him and continued, "…long time no see."

"…" he dumbly nodded at me and twitched like he was holding himself back from jumping at me for a hug or something like that.

I know he didn't forget my name but it's courtesy that I introduce myself seeing as an older woman and a little girl who I could guess was his- no, _our_-daughter is here too.

"If by chance you forgot my name, it's Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu. Anyways can I come in please, my dear husband?" I asked sweetly with a finger on my chin acting shy and cute. And _wow_, he outright fainted.

Before he could fall to the ground, I grabbed him and prevented his fall while his daughter yelled, "Daddy!" She then jumped to his side and shook him. "Please wake up daddy! Don't leave me!"

"Don't worry Eri-chan, he passed out. He'll be fine!" The older woman said as she picked him up like a sack of potatoes from my arms and walked in. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in. Eri-chan, help her in would you? And by the way she's gonna be your mommy." She said to me and Eri who whooped and excitedly ran up to me.

With sparkly eyes full of excitement she asked me, "Are you going to be my mommy?"

I couldn't help but smile and nod at her. "Yes. I'll be your mommy from here on out." She hugged me tightly and pulled me into the house tugging at my dress's sleeve while I followed her into the house with my trolley bag on the other hand.

Following her into the common room, I found Izuku- his name felt so foreign yet pleasant on my tongue- lying on the couch unconscious yet peaceful.

"He'll be out for a few minutes. Come, I'll help you settle in. Oh I'm Nana. Nana Shimura, Izu's cousin." I shook her hand that she extended and followed her upstairs where she led me into a room with the door having a nameplate with 'Izuku' on it. "Since you're husband and wife already, you two will be sharing the same room and bed." She grinned at me.

_Of course we will. If we don't then what's the point in calling ourselves husband and wife?_

Izuku's room was breathtaking to see the least. The walls and ceiling were colored the same as the night sky with a full moon in one corner of the room covering parts of the ceiling and two walls. The walls and ceiling were full of stars. On the left to the entrance is a large closet followed by another door likely to be of the bathroom. On the right side was a bed big enough for three person to sleep and a bedside table. Straight in front of me opposite to the door was a large oak table with papers stacked up neatly, two file holders and a laptop. beside the table Is another table that was shorter and had a model of a house on it.

Finishing my observation, I nodded to Shimura-san and started unpacking with her help and put all my clothing in the surprisingly large but, mostly empty closet. Seeing my confusion, Shimura-san spoke up.

"He bought a big closet with the full intention of letting you have most it. He always plans on ahead into the future and knew that you'd have more clothes than him. Hence, the big closet."

"I see." I nodded at her. "By the way, you don't seem suspicious of me. Why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"He drew a picture of you in front of us all when he was released from his hospital after the accident. I just seem to have a good memory and instantly recognized you as 'Momo' since it was the only name you gave him."

So he can draw too? Just how many surprises does he have for me?

Once we were done unpacking, we went downstairs just in time to see Eri climb on to Izuku's lap as he sat cross legged on the couch while he scratched his head. He yawned cutely and then kissed the top of Eri's head making her giggle.

"He's a natural at being a father. You'll be in great care, that I can assure you." Shimura-san said as she walked past me and sat down on the other couch leaving me to sit on the loveseat.

He looked at me with a smile that radiated happiness and…relief? I mentally shook my head and smile back at him.

"How have you been Izuku?"

* * *

_**Izuku POV**_

I groaned as I blinked my eyes open and looked at the ceiling. I'm confused as to why I'm on the couch lying on it at what I concluded is sometime past the start of noon. I don't see Nana-nee anywhere and just as I sat up, a blur slammed into me.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Eri said wrapping her cute little arms around me, well as much as her little arms could at least.

"Of course I am! I'm tough after all!" I exclaimed slapping my puffed up chest.

She deadpanned at me. "Riiight. You're so tough that you passed out after mommy called you 'dear husband'." I tilted my head in confusion until it hit me like a train. _She_ is finally back.

I then pulled Eri closer to me making her sit on my cross legged lap. I then told her. "Well yeah, of course I would. She was just too beautiful and cute for me. It was just like seeing you smile purely again."

Hearing creaking noises from the stairs I looked up and met onyx catlike eyes staring at me with admiration and…adoration? I yawned and then scratched the back of my head before placing a kiss on top of Eri's head making her giggle. I looked at her with a smile on my face, both happy and relieved. Happy because I get to see Momo again and relieved because she kept her promise.

"How have you been Izuku?" She asked.

I smiled a bit wider and said, "Definitely on cloud nine now. What about you?" She smiled.

"The same." Her smile turned a bit melancholic. "I've been waiting for this day for a while. Reuniting with you. My _husband~._"

I sputtered and blushed. Then I realized something and sharply looked at her. "Wait a second! Yaoyorozu? Does that mean you're Masahiro-san's daughter?"

"Yes."

I leaned back absently running my hands through Eri's hair. _No wonder he reminded me of Momo. _

"When are you guys making your marriage official?" Nana-nee spoke up reminding us of her presence that we forgot about making us jump. She scowled and spoke in a irritated tone, "You two forgot about me didn't you?"

"Yep." I could see the look of horror being etched on Momo's face while Eri giggled.

Nana-nee cracked her knuckles and said, "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson again Izuku." She grinned evilly.

I smiled innocently at her and sent a knowing look at her. "Oh! The lesson where you end up on the floor panting face down and butt up?" Momo choked on her spit from my phrasing and Eri flat out laughed making Nana-nee's scowl deepen while her eye twitch.

"You brat…!" She then huffed and crossed her arms before scoffing. "So? When are you making it official?" Momo seemed relieved and then made a look of realization before running upstairs to our room. _Heh…_our_ room. _

She then returned holding a few papers on her hand with a grin.

"I got have the papers here!" She slammed the papers on the coffee table and we read what was written. It's a marriage registry form with her side filled up with the necessary information.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your parents are fine with you marrying me?" I've known the man for a while, I mean I work part-time at his company once a month to check the financial condition and recently designed their cottage for the private land he bought near the beach. The man has been a second father to me since the beginning, such was his kindness.

"Actually. Dad and mom said that they are fine if it is _you_ I'm marrying. He also wanted me to introduce you to him as my _husband _instead of his employee."

A smile crept up my face as she said the word 'husband'.

"Alright then. I'll fill up my side and then later go to the registry office." I placed Eri beside me- who ran to Momo- and took the pen from Nana-nee

"You're gonna give Inko-ba-san a heart attack aren't you?" Nana-nee asked grinning. She enjoyed seeing my mom panic.

"Yep." Momo gave me a weird look but said nothing as she listened to Eri ramble on about something. Likely her school.

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

Momo listened to Eri talk to her about her school and her friends with a smile on her face. Even though she met the girl for a little while, Eri has managed to take a place in her heart, _as her own daughter. _

_Never thought I'd be a mother at 22, but…it's something I'm more than glad to welcome. _

"Okay! I'm done." She heard Izuku day as he gave a once over to the form before flashing a smile at her. "When do you want to go?"

Paying slight attention to him without looking at him she said, "ASAP. That way we can get rid of the headache." She briefly glanced at him and smiled. "Besides, we have let others know won't we?"

Izuku grinned. "I wonder how Kacchan will react to the news of my marriage being official."

Nana snorted loudly. "He'll be flipped." Izuku's grin widened.

_Who's this Kacchan?_

"I suppose we should invite him and Ochako this weekend and give them the news first."

_Ochako?_

"Then we'll move on to the parents."

The two cousins grinned, Momo looked worried and Eri laughed.

Nana stood up and headed to the guest room where she was living at the moment. "We should go to the ward office. The sooner we get done with the officials, the better."

Izuku nodded and looked at Eri. "Well then Eri, do you want me to change your dress or do you want your mommy to do it?"

"Mommy!" Izuku grinned as Eri grabbed Momo's hand and lead her upstairs to her room.

"Alright. You know what to do Momo." She rolled her eyes and followed Eri to her room- the one before their's- and entered ready to get her dressed up.

Izuku walked past them with no sound whatsoever and entered their room. He then rummaged through his part of the closet and wore a yellow V-neck t-shirt with a series of black crosses vertically going down the left side. Over the t-shirt, he wore an azure coat. He wore skinny black denim jeans and pulled out his crimson loafers.

The door opened and there stood Momo looking at him with her jaw unhinged and wide eyes. Putting the loafer back, he placed his right hand on his hip and shifted his weight on the same hip. He smirked raising his eyebrow and asked, "Well? How do I look?"

Momo flushed red and shut her open mouth with a click and started stuttering. "Y-Y-You l-l-loo-ok g-good! Unh~!" She hid her face in her hands and crouched down turning away from him as the tight fit t-shirt gave her the perfect outline of his abs and muscular chest while the skinny denim jeans showed off his toned legs. _Oh my god! How can he be sexy _and _cute at the same time?! It's not fair!_

Izuku chuckled and picked up his loafers and walked towards the door. He patted her on the head and left the room. "We're having lunch at a family restaurant. Dress up nicely okay?"

"Unh~!" She could only moan as his silky smooth voice rang in her ears. Once she was sure he was gone, she locked the door and searched for the perfect outfit, one that should match his. "Haha! Found it!"

* * *

Izuku sat on the couch with Eri on his lap all dressed up in a sky blue sundress with clouds and small birds on it. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck with frills on the sides and ends along with her small pink purse with her as well. She was humming a tune while kicking her legs.

Nana wore a black t-shirt underneath a blue denim jacket which had a Phoenix bird tattoo on the breast pocket. She wore tight denim shorts and purple leggings that reached up to her thighs.

Hearing the creaking noise of the stairs the trio looked at it and saw Momo descending. Izuku's breath caught in his lungs at her beauty while Nana whistled and Eri clapped. Only one word passed through his mind.

_Beautiful _

Momo was wearing a cream colored jacket over a red shirt tucked inside a skinny black gabardine jeans. The jeans accentuated her curvy hips and slim waist and her _juicy_ thighs.

If Izuku was any other boy (or man), then he either would have an erection or drooled while staring at her bountiful breasts and hips. Instead standing up, he looked at her with wide eyes, a blush and breathed out, "Beautiful…"

Momo coughed in her fist seemingly pushing down her blush while she stalked towards them with a noticeable sway on her hips with a smile on her face. In her hands were an equally crimson pair of boots that she dropped beside his own crimson loafers while stalking towards them.

Nana whistled and said, "Damn you look good."

Eri clapped her hands and said, "You look pretty mommy!"

"Well? Let's go shall we?" She asked snapping Izuku out of his daze as he sputtered and looked at anywhere but her all the while making a good impression of a tomato.

"Y-Y-Yeah, l-let's go!" Nana snorted at his squeaky voice and walked towards the door. The group of four wore their respective footwear- with assistance from Momo in Eri's case- and opened the door exiting the house.

Izuku walked towards the garage and placed his hand over the biometric scanner. The shutter opened up and he went inside while the others waited for him.

Momo's jaw dropped when she heard the engine roar wildly about ten meters away from them. Soon the car came out with Izuku on he driver's seat.

The car was a fully customized Toyota 86. It wasn't a true four seater as it had only two doors but it had four seats nonetheless. The car base color was royal blue. The hood had a flame vinyl colored golden yellow with touch of crimson. Two thick stripes extended from the headlights and ended with the tail lights colored green. There was a number '06' under the right headlight as big as the palm of a hand. The car had heavy body kits on all sides giving it a monstrous look ready to race. The light covers were transparent unlike few others which are colored. The spoiler was high and wide made of carbon. There were twin thick exhaust pipes on both sides of the car just at the edge of the back wheel. The wheels were golden yellow with black trim lines. The glass was tinted black not letting outsiders the chance to peek in.

The car growled as it stopped in front of them. The glass rolled down revealing Izuku who was grinning widely.

"You like it?" He asked.

Momo could only dumbly nod at him as Nana opened the other door and bent the seat entering the back seat with Eri before setting it upright. Momo entered the car and buckled the seatbelt as the door automatically slammed shut without any noise. She jumped when the engine roared again before the car started moving.

She then observed the interior of the car with wonder. The interior was purple with splash of yellow here and there. The seats were very comfortable to seat on, even more than her dad's limousine.

She knew Izuku was rich. He was bound to be rich as not only was he a well known architect but a high salary employee at her father's company. But she never expected _this. _She had expected a normal sedan but not a 2+2 sports car.

_How much did it cost?_

As if reading her mind Izuku spoke up. "The car originally cost 2339190 yen and the other customization had cost 4344210 yen. Pretty cheap if you ask me. Oh, Eri is the one who selected the customizations. Praise her too."

"Y-You d-did a good j-job Eri." Momo stuttered out.

Nana snorted and laughed. "She's too shocked to reply properly. The car is totally a slap to the face for her."

Izuku chuckled and said, "Don't worry Momo. Even I was shocked when the car was delivered after the customizations were done on it."

"Even the engine's sound?"

"That was my idea." Nana replied. "The roar sends a shiver up my spine every time I hear it." She made a roaring noise as she said that followed by a hiss. Eri also copied her and made the sounds.

"You don't like it?" Izuku asked worried and concerned.

"That's not it! I'm just surprised that's all. It's a bit too much to take considering it's a complete 180 of your personality."

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah I know."

They rode the entire journey in silence and within minutes arrived at the ward office. Parking the car at a legitimate spot, he exited it first and opened Momo's door letting her out before bending the seat to let Nana and Eri out.

Auntie and nephew stretched and stood straight up. "Well, let's not delay it anymore and get this over with!" Nana took the lead followed by Eri, Momo and Izuku.

* * *

**Next time: **Kacchako appears!


	3. Kacchako

**Author's note:**** I'm surprised no one talked about Nana being related to Izuku. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kacchako**

The group of four entered the office expecting it to be empty, only for Izuku to see a familiar mop of blue hair and an unfamiliar mop of reddish-pink hair.

"Nasa-kun?" Izuku called out making the blue haired male jump out of his seat.

"Izuku-san?"

The two of them stared at each other before breaking out into smiles.

"Been a while!" Both of them said together as they clasped each other's hands completely forgetting the fact that they had audience. "How have you been?" They said in sync and chuckled. "You go first." They again said in sync.

Before they could continue their charade, they were interrupted by a cough.

"Ahem." The old man at the table cleared his throat gaining their attention making them freeze. "Yuzaki-san, can we please continue?" He ignored the dumbfounded look on the others' faces.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Nasa hastily said before he quickly sat beside the younger girl.

The old man cleared his throat again and said, "Well, you don't seem to be missing any documents, so we can accept your marriage."

"Is it alright for our parents not to be here?" Nasa asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being the witness." Izuku said reminding them of his presence.

"That would do if you're older than him." The officer replied.

"Ah! Izuku-san! You don't hav-"

"Where do I have to sign?" Izuku said completely ignoring Nasa.

"Here please."

"H-Hey…" Nasa weakly protested.

"Dear…" Nasa's head snapped at the younger girl. "…who is this?"

"I too would like to know how you two know each other if you wouldn't mind."

Both of them looked at the black spiky ponytail haired mature beautiful woman who was holding onto a little girl. Seeing the girl Nasa's eye lit up in recognition.

"Eri-chan! Hi!" Nasa waved at her.

"Nasa-ji! Hi!" Eri waved back at him.

"Ahem." Two synchronized voice coughed to get their attention.

"We met at the National Quiz Competition about five years ago. Both of us are called 'Math Nerds' and seeing as we excel at the same thing, we quickly became acquainted." Izuku said walking back to them. He looked at the younger girl and dipped his head in greeting. "Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya." He pulled the taller woman by his side. "She is my soon-to-be wife Momo Yaoyorozu and…" he picked Eri up and said, "…she is my daughter Eri Midoriya. I take it you're his wife now?"

The younger girl stood up and bowed. "Yes. Tsukasa Yuzaki. Nice to meet you Midoriya-san." She bowed to both Izuku and Momo.

Momo bowed back to her and said, "Please to meet you too Tsukasa-chan."

"You wouldn't mind waiting for us would you Nasa-kun? And Tsukasa-chan, Izuku and Momo will do for us."

"Of course not! Take your time!" Nasa said bowing back to his elders and grabbed his wife's hand before standing beside Nana. "Nice to see you again Nana-san." He and Tsukasa bowed to the eldest.

"Nice to see you too again kid." Nana ruffled his hair. "Take care of this idiot for us would you?" She grinned at Tsukasa, who bowed to her.

"Of course."

Both of them ignored the weak outcry of: "I'm not an idiot!"

The trio talked to each other about how Nasa and Tsukasa got to know each other. Nana had to hold herself back from laughing at the absurdity of how similarly Izuku met Momo. She told the two that Izuku also met Momo the same way except that Momo was the one who asked Izuku out where Nasa had asked Tsukasa out.

Tsukasa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when Nana told her that Izuku also said the same thing as her to Momo.

Their talk had come to an end when Izuku and Momo approached the three with Eri holding a similar plant in her hands.

"Well, congrats you two on your marriage." Nasa and Izuku said again in sync and chuckled.

"You two are too much in sync." Nana said. "Well anyway, Izuku, I'm gonna go dropkick Toshinori now, so enjoy yourselves." She waved at them as she left not even giving Izuku the chance to protest.

"Umm…Izuku?" Momo said gaining Izuku's attention as the five exited the building. "What does she do for a living?"

Izuku and Nasa locked eyes with each other before deadpanning, "She's a pro wrestler."

"Oh." Momo and Tsukasa muttered at the same time.

"Anyway, Nasa-kun, Tsukasa-chan, care to join us for lunch?" Izuku asked.

"You sure? We don't wanna intrude."

"Nah! It's fine. We're going to a family restaurant."

"Well then both of us will pay for the food. 50-50."

Izuku stared at Nasa over his shoulder for about a few seconds before nodding his head. "Well, then get in the car. Momo, Tsukasa-chan, you two wouldn't mind taking the back seat with Eri would you?"

"Of course not. This will let us get well acquainted with each other." Tsukasa nodded with Momo's reply.

Izuku smiled at them before leading them to his car making Nasa whistle and Tsukasa's eyebrows to rise.

"This never cease to amaze me." Nasa said looking at the car before opening the door, folding it to let the ladies get in the backside. Once the three of them settled in the backseat, he unfolded the seat back to its original position and sat on it buckling the seatbelt.

"Let's go!" Izuku said starting the engine loudly catching a few bystanders attention and stepped on the accelerator heading towards a family restaurant.

* * *

It was 6 pm when the Midoriya family returned home.

Nasa and Tsukasa had gotten along well with Momo and the group shared stories among themselves while Eri played with other kids in the kids section.

After they were done eating lunch, Izuku had made sure to drop the Yuzaki couples home despite their protest.

Eri was asleep so Momo gently placed her on the sofa and assisted Izuku in making dinner. After an hour, dinner was done and Momo woke Eri up and feed her before joining Izuku in the kitchen drying the dishes he washed.

"Say…" Izuku said getting a 'hmm' from Momo. "…wanna go for a swim?"

Momo paused and looked at him. With a raised eyebrow she asked, "At this time? And the public swimming pools are closed in case you're not aware. So how can we go to swim?"

Izuku smiled at her knowingly and said, "I never said about going to a public swimming pool did I?"

"Don't tell me…" Momo's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Yup. There's a swimming pool in the backyard and _no one _can take a peek at it nor take a dip in it unless I allow them." He grinned at her. "So? Wanna take a dip?"

"Sure!" Momo then sent him a teasing look. "Are you that eager to see me in a _bikini_ that you had to invite me for a swim _now _of all times? And Eri-chan is sleeping too." She then widened her eyes and raised her hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "Are you even planning on doing _naughty_ things to me?!"

"Wha-? Hey! No! Where did that come from?!"

Momo burst out laughing at seeing Izuku turn red in an instant and sputter. Izuku pouted and looked away from her with a huff as he crossed his arms. Considering his shorter height, the scene looked cute.

"Oh cheer up! I'm just teasing you! Besides…" she frowned bringing one to his face as well. "…I didn't bring my swimsuits with me. So…we'll have to do it tomorrow. Sorry." She sheepishly smiled and clasped her hands.

"…fine…" Izuku sagged his shoulders and dried his hands with a towel. "Hmm…maybe I should tell Kacchan the news now. Yup." He nodded and sat on the couch before searching his contacts. He found the contact named 'Kacchan' and called the number.

"Umm…who's this Kacchan?" Momo asked sitting beside him.

Izuku entwined his hand with hers and gave a firm squeeze. "He's my childhood friend." He was about to tell more about him until the call connected and a gruff voice came through.

"_What do you want now Deku? It's freaking nine pm."_ Izuku could imagine the scowl on his childhood friend's face.

"Well, is Ochako-chan with you now?"

"…_yeah she is. Why?" _

"Well I have news for you, so you might as well put the phone on loudspeaker so I can tell the two of you at the same time." He heard him grumble and yell out to someone and put his phone on a table with an audible clack sound.

"_Hey there Deku-kun! How have you been?" _

"I'm doing great and I've got news for both of you."

"_Get on with it damn Deku…"_

"_Sheesh! Loosen up a bit would you Katsuki!" _

"_Shut up round face! I wanna sleep!" _

Before the two could continue Izuku interrupted the two.

"Guys! I got married today earlier this noon. And yes Kacchan, I married Momo!" He told them cheerfully.

"…"

"…"

"Umm…guys?"

"_#%^*!" _Came the dignified response from Katsuki while he could hear Ochako cheer in the background.

"_Nani the fuck, shitty Deku!? Where the hell did she come from?!" _

"_Katsuki! Language!" _

"_Fuck you round face!"_

"_Oh~?" _Izuku could feel the lust in Ochako's voice. _"Are you sure about that sweetie~?" _

Having left his own phone in loudspeaker, he and Momo both simultaneously blushed. He snickered to himself when he heard Katsuki gulp.

"_Err…sorry?" _

"_Oh you'll be sorry alright!" _They heard Ochako cheerfully reply to him. _"After I'm done with you tonight. Hehehehehe!" _

Izuku coughed and said, "Both of us are listening to your conversation Ochako-chan."

"_Oh I know that! Anything else before I cut the line?" _

"Y-Yeah…I'd like it if the two of you drop by this Saturday for lunch and dinner."

"_Of course! We'd loooooove to drop by. Right Katsuki~?" _

"_Yes ma'am." _

Ochako giggled. _"Okay~! See you on Saturday~! I've got some punishing to do now!"_

They heard Katsuki yelp and screech before the line went dead. Momo went pale in fright fearing for the life of Katsuki while Izuku blushed red realizing what the couple were about to do.

"Erm…you should take a bath first Momo." Izuku broke the silence between them.

"O-Okay." If Momo wasn't so shocked now, she would've invited him just for the sake of teasing him. She stood up and walked up the stairs to take a bath in their room's bathroom.

As soon as Momo left, Izuku sighed and lied down on the couch on his side.

_Oh man…talking to them always takes out a lot out of me. _

He blushed as he remembered calling them in the midst of their rigorous _activities. _And on top of that, they didn't even let him cut the line when he apologized and continued doing _it _while talking with him. Izuku had fainted once they had finished conversing.

_Thank god they weren't doing _it _now._

It would've been _very _embarrassing if he'd called them in the midst of their _activity. _

He heard the front door open and looked up to see Nana entering the house.

"I'm back!" She announced as she got further in the house before proceeding to the kitchen to drink water. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell got you like that?"

He stared for a moment before letting out a long suffering sigh. "Kacchan and Ochako-san."

Nana snorted as she put the glass back after drinking water.

"I'll be leaving for USA tomorrow evening."

Izuku sat up as she she sat on the opposite couch.

"So soon?"

Nana nodded. "Sorahiko told me there're more matches to fight." She groaned. "And Toshinori is still stuck without inspiration to come up with a new move. He hasn't found his own style yet."

Izuku hummed. "Well, he was always bad in academics. So he's probably slow on the uptake."

"Yeah." Nana stood up and headed for her the guest room she was staying in. "He's got potential though."

As she left his sight, he heard Momo come down wearing a red sleeping gown and panty.

"I'm done. You can go now." She was blushing slightly as she felt him stare at her with appraising look. She saw him close his eyes and take a breath.

"Okay. Thanks." He stood up and walked towards her. She followed him into their room as he walked past her trying his best not to ogle at her.

Momo teasingly smiled and leaned down slightly exposing her cleavage to him as she walked beside him.

"You are always welcome to cope a feel of me. I _am _your _wife _after all. And we haven't_ consummated _yet." She giggled as he blushed harder and zoom into the bathroom hurriedly.

She sighed and got under the covers of the bed and waited. While Izuku showered, she let her imagination go wild. She unknowingly drooled as she imagined a naked Izuku standing beneath the shower with head tilted up and eyes closed. She perversely giggled as she imagined herself joining him and eventually getting into a steamy make out session. She snapped out of her daze as she heard the shower go off. She wiped the drool off of her face with a tissue on the bedside table.

She leaned up on her elbows and saw Izuku step out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She drank in the sight of her husband's rather muscular figure of a perfectly shaped six packs. She caught sight of one droplet of water and watched it trail down his body down to the V near his groin.

She ogled him as he wore a blue shorts over a yellow boxer and a red tank top. He blushed as he noticed her ogling him but didn't mind it and let her ogle him. He then got under the covers feeling Momo intensely stare at him. As soon as he settled under the covers, Momo wrapped herself around him and planted a kiss on the lips catching him off guard.

Momo pulled out of the kiss after a few seconds and stared him deep in the eyes. She giggled as she saw him flush red and look at anywhere but her.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold myself back."

"N-N-No! It's f-fine!" He wrapped his own arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. He deeply inhaled her smell and exhaled causing goosebumps to pop on her neck and her to let out a moan. "It was bound to happen and wow you smell nice." He shyly smiled up at her now red face and kissed her under her jaw.

She gasped and looked down at him with wide eyes. Both of them stared deep into their eyes and creeped close to each other slowly and just as their lips were a mere centimeter away…their bedroom's door creaked open and to their surprise, there stood Eri rubbing her eyes with a plush rabbit on her other hand.

They let go of each other and sat up.

"Is something wrong Eri?" Izuku asked worry seeping into his voice.

"Can I *yawn* sleep with you two?" She asked.

Momo and Izuku looked at each other and nodded making space between them. Momo opened her arms and said, "Come here sweetie. Sleep between us."

Eri sauntered to their bedside and raised her arms. Momo getting the message lifted her up and placed her between Izuku and herself.

"Tha*yawn*nk you…" Eri mumbled before immediately falling asleep. Momo and Izuku looked at each before nodding. Both of them placed an arm over her protectively and lied down on their sides and closed their eyes submitting themselves to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Izuku and Eri helped Nana pack up her luggage while Momo cooked lunch.

"You do know that you two don't have to do this?" Nana asked the father-daughter duo helping her pack up.

"Yes we do. You rarely come to the country and when you do, you stay for a short amount of time. So might as well make the best of it." Izuku shrugged while Eri nodded.

Nana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _These two are too kind for their own good. _Out of everyone she knew, Izuku by far has always been the closest to her. It was one of the reasons she trained him in hand to hand combat and to her shock, he learnt very quickly and surpassed her by creating his own style.

"Lunch is ready. You guys should take a break and eat up." Momo said poking her head into the room.

"Okay!" Eri exclaimed jumping and running past her mother.

"Wash your hands first!" Momo said as she ran after Eri.

Izuku and Nana paused and observed how well Momo had adjusted to the role of Eri's mother.

"Both of you are naturals at being parents." Nana said.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and asked, "And…?"

Nana smiled and ruffled his hair. "And I'm proud of you. Now let's go. I finally get to taste your wife's cooking."

Izuku rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked behind her. "Yeah yeah. Like I'm not excited."

"You don't sound like it." Nana said glancing at him over her shoulder. "Did something happen between you two already?"

Izuku froze and blushed as he remembered what happened last night making Nana gasp from his reaction.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't tell me you-"

"We didn't! Don't worry!" Izuku sputtered as he desperately tries to convince Nana into believing nothing happened. "Nothing happened last night!"

Nana snorted. "Your face tells otherwise."

Izuku groaned into his hands. _Face! Why don't you do me a favor and burst like a balloon!_ He then blanched as he imagined the scene and shook his head. _Nope! Nah-uh. Not happening. I'd rather not have my face burst thank you very much._

Washing his hands and face, he sat down on the dining table beside Momo and started eating. He moaned as he took a bite of the chicken gravy that Momo cooked. "This is sooooo gooood!" Beside him Nana nodded as she ate her fill.

"Yeah! If I were a man, I would've snatched you from him right now."

Momo blushed at their compliments and ate her own share while making sure Eri didn't spill any of it.

Once they were done eating, Izuku and Nana checked the whole house in case she had left anything. When they found nothing left behind by her, Nana picked up her luggage and got down the stairs while Izuku changed into something better than tank top and shorts.

When he came down from his room with the car keys in hand, Momo and Eri saw them off as Nana put her luggage in the trunk of his car and then pull both Eri and Momo into a departing hug.

"I don't know when I'll return again, so take care of them would you?" Nana asked Momo who gave her a resolute nod. "Thanks. See you Eri. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Nana-oba-san!" Eri waves at her as Nana got into the car beside Izuku.

"I'll be back!" With that Izuku started the car with its iconic roar making Momo slightly wince and Eri giggle. Once Izuku was out on the road, he pressed on the accelerator and zoomed towards the airport.

"Here's to hoping he doesn't get a speeding ticket." Momo mumbled before returning into the house with Eri in tow.

* * *

Weekend arrived in a flash and the young couple along with their daughter were waiting for their guests' arrival. After some consultation between the husband and wife, it was decided that they invite his university friends too which were not that many.

The clock stroke 12 pm and they heard loud growling noise outside. Izuku perked up with a smile while Momo glanced at the door worriedly. Eri ran to the door and opened it…only to giggle as a pair of arms swept her off her feet and spun her as the owner of the arms entered the house.

The pair of arms belonged to a young lady with petite stature, round face, brown bob styled hair with two bangs framing the side of her face, soft brown eyes and blush marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a black skirt that reached up to her mid-thighs, a red blouse and a green scarf.

Momo identified her as Ochako Uraraka as her face was...you know _round_.

Behind her was a taller man with a prominent scowl on his face, crimson eyes, spiky ash-blonde hair and lean body. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a green and grey colored bomb setting off an explosion in the background and brown slacks.

Momo identified him as Katsuki Bakugo aka Kacchan. He was as tall as her. Her guess was right when Izuku stood up and walked up to them.

"Hey there Kacchan! Ochako-chan! Glad you came!"

"Why wouldn't we? We rarely have time to spend like this. And we were free, so we decided to come. Right Katsuki?" Ochako replied as she let Eri get down and grab Katsuki's hands.

"Uncle Katsu!"

Katsuki grunted and ruffled her hair. "Hey there squirt. You been a good girl?"

Eri enthusiastically nodded.

"Thanks for coming Kacchan. Now…" Izuku clapped his hands and then waved Momo to come closer. "…let me introduce you to my wife, Momo Midoriya!" He grinned widely as he held his wife's hand with one hand and Eri's with the other.

Momo bowed to the two and said, "Good day to you Uraraka-san, Bakugo-san."

Ochako cooed. "She's beautiful!" Momo blushed.

"I know right?" If it was possible, Izuku's grin widened.

"So this is the so-called 'Momo' you told us about huh…?" Katsuki commented as he gave Momo an once-over with a judging edge to his eyes.

"Yep."

"You better look after shitty Deku, got it?" Katsuki glared at Momo.

Momo glared back at him and hissed. "Of course I will! That goes without saying! I love him and I'll do everything to keep him happy and good!" It was when Katsuki grinned like a fool and Ochako cooed that she realized the fact that she spoke from right beside a now blushing Izuku.

"I-I-I l-love y-you too!" Izuku stuttered making Katsuki laugh and Momo blush redder than a tomato.

"Heh…you've got spunk." Katsuki smirked before walking past her with hands in his pocket as he sat down on the couch.

Ochako grabbed Momo and led her to another couch with Eri trotting behind them. Izuku sat beside his childhood friend who was still snickering at his red face.

"Man, yer sooo virgin-y." Katsuki commented making Izuku scowl. "Calm down shortness. Now why don't you tell how the fuck you two got together. She probably didn't appear out of thin air that's for sure. Right?" When he saw the sheepish expression on Izuku's face he realized he hit the nail on the head. "You're kidding me! How the fuck does she _know _about your house?!"

"I work for her father's company once a month remember?"

Katsuki made an 'O' with his lips before snapping at Izuku. "You mean she's a Yaoyorozu?!" He hissed quietly so that said person doesn't give him any looks. Seeing Izuku nod he sighed. "You sure go for the big fish in the pond don't you Izuku?" He sighed in the end, tired of all the shit Izuku pulled out of his ass.

"Hey! You've gotta dream big when you do!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah yeah whatever."

Then the doorbell dinged.

Izuku stood up and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Heya Izu-bro! Been a while!"

* * *

**Who's the person at the door? Anyone wanna guess? And yes, Momo _is_ a bit perverted. A closet pervert.**


End file.
